Utility companies may use devices, such as water, gas, and electric meters, to monitor customer utility usage, such as water usage, gas usage, and electricity usage, respectively. The growing economic, environmental, and social concerns over the resource consumption of buildings, campuses, cities, and enterprises is resulting in the deployment of extensive metering infrastructures to provide more detailed consumption information.
For example, utility companies have begun using sensors or “smart meters” (meters networked together) to collect and transmit data, including utility usage data. Efforts are also underway to extend these infrastructures to control the resource usage, such as through the use of actuators. These infrastructures may allow for the management of the infrastructure and the collection of data, such as utility consumption data, through a network, which may include advanced meter infrastructure (AMI) or advanced meter reading (AMR).